Dark Side
by KathPetrova.Diary
Summary: [Tumblr Prompt; Sebastian SmythexBlaine Anderson] When Blaine wakes up screaming and shaking Sebastian is there to calm him down and lull him to sleep.
_Dark Side_

I look around, but darkness has consumed the room, if I'm even standing in a room.

I stretch my arms out in front of me, searching for anything to make me aware of where I am.

Last thing I remember; I was in the Dalton Academy on my way to the Warblers when the lights went out. It felt different though. It wasn't like the power shut down. Rather as if suddenly the sun decided to stop shining, decided we're not worth his light and gave up on us.

The darkness seems endless, creeping under my skin, clenching itself to my bones.

It feels as I've been walking for hours, there is no end. I'm running in circles, alone.

I'm alone with no one to comfort me, no one to sing to no one to hear my voice...

I let myself fall to the ground, pulling my knees up to my chest, resting my head on them.

The cold slips past my thin clothes, freezing my blood.

I'm feeling empty, drained like the life is being sucked out of my body, my soul dying out.

A song pops into my head.

" _Everybody's got a... dark side_." I take a deep breath, tears falling silently onto my cheeks.

" _Do you love me? Can you love mine?_ "

I press my head into my arms, making myself as small as possible in this never-ending universe.

" _Nobody's a picture perfect, but we're worth it. You know we're worth it."_ I'm not even singing, I'm simply whispering the words into oblivion.

" _Will you... love me? Even with my dark side?"_

The blackness consumes me; the air seeped out of my lungs.

I wake up with a scream, panting heavenly. I glance around the dark room seeing the familiar posters of my favorite Broadway show _West Side Story_.

"B, you okay?" I nod my head towards the voice, sitting up right in the same position as I had moments earlier.

"B-Bas, I-I'm, it's okay." The tears stream down my face, affecting my voice.

Sebastian moves towards the nightstand, switching the light on.

"B, you're shaking." He crawls towards me, taking me into his arms. I stay in the same position, his scent awakening my senses a little bit more.  
"Where were you this time?" He asks not louder than a whisper as he rubs my back, his chin resting on the top of my head. "Da-Dalton." I reply leaning into his embrace. "It was just a dream. No one is ever going to forget you."

I pull away from him, looking into his green eyes. "How do you know so sure?" The tears have stopped, but the shakes haven't. "How do you know so sure that not one day in my life I'll wake up alone, no one knowing who I am? All alone without someone to love?" He cups my cheek, whipping the salty stains away with his thumb.

"Because Blaine Warbler, as long as I walk this earth you'll never, ever be alone. I promise." He kisses me softly. Just like that the shakes stop, my heartbeat back to its normal pace. "I love you, Bas." I say as we lay back down. I rest my head on his chest, hearing the soft ticking of his heart.

"I love you too, B." He turns out the lights, before wrapping his arms around me.

" _Everybody's got a dark side... Do you love me? Can you love mine?_ " Sebastian begins to sing, rubbing my back comfortably.

" _Nobody's a picture perfect_." The words slowly die out as sleep takes over. "I'll never forget you, if you'll never forget me, B. Don't forget me, promise?"

I hum against him, before drifting off completely.

" _The sun goes down, the stars come out._ " I grasp for my phone as the alarm goes off. Sebastian's voice is nice to wake up to, but not after an eventful night. I rub my eyes once I got the device to shut up. "Bas," I say stretching my arm out over the matrass. I open an eye when I find no one present. "Bas?" I call out towards the hallway.

I get out of bed, walk down the hall towards the kitchen.

It's empty as well.

I sit down at the island, going with a hand through my curls.

This empty feeling enters my chest as I glance at the refrigerator. I walk towards it, checking the date.  
Twenty-seventh of July 2024...  
It has been five years, today. _Five years..._

I lean against the island for support, but fall onto the cold hard ground instead.  
Five years since the accident. A sob escapes my lips as I curl-once again-up in the same position as during the night.

"I'll never forget you, I-I promise." I say out loud to no one in particular, because I am alone. He left me and now I'm alone, in an endless pool of darkness with no one to comfort me, no one but a memory.

A memory of the only person who ever truly accepted my dark side.

 _The End_


End file.
